


On One Condition

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [61]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Cock Tease, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, Experimentation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lube, Lust, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Shepard finds Joker in the cockpit in a compromising situation, but luckily she and Kaidan are there to help make it less mortifying...
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Female Shepard
Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571231
Kudos: 1





	On One Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I have been picking at this piece since July 10, 2019 because I am fully invested in their relationship and since the first one-shot I wrote for them started with an already established relationship, I wanted to go back to beginning and how they got started...

Joker sat frozen in his seat, the mortification setting in as her gaze flicked from him with his zipper open and cock in hand to the monitor in front of him where she and Kaidan were exploring each other the night before Ilos. His face went beet red. He'd been too late...she'd chosen Kaidan over him, and now even fantasizing about her seemed wrong, but he couldn't help it. He chewed his lower lip in dismay as he did his best to tuck himself back into his BDUs. Of all the things she could have found him doing, she had to catch him getting himself off being a voyeur. She leaned past him, her expression unreadable, the light floral scent of her perfume teasing his nostrils as her slender fingers—nimble, talented fingers Joker had imagined on several occasions massaging his shaft—pressed the intercom button.

"Hey Kaidan, can you come up to the cockpit when you have a moment?"

"Sure thing, Commander."

"Are you mad? I didn't mean anything by it, honest. It was just—"

She put a finger to his lips, and shook her head twice. Was she going to say anything to him? Not knowing was the worst. Kaidan jogged down the walkway, his footfalls echoing against the metal grates, and as soon as he stepped through the door, Shepard hit one button and then a second, the door sliding closed behind him, lock turning red as it engaged. Kaidan smirked and raised an eyebrow, gaze sliding between the two of them, Joker's face still flushed and red, and their commander cool as a cucumber.

"How would you two feel if we had a threesome?" Both men gaped at her as she hopped up onto one of the consoles in front of Joker. "I find you both extremely attractive, smart, and fun to be around and would like to try. But if you don't want to, no harm no foul and we can just pretend this conversation never happened."

Kaidan glanced over at Joker. They got along great, the two of them bonding on their shared stints in the medbay, Joker for his legs and Kaidan for his migraines. He wouldn't lie, he liked having her all to himself but her idea had him intrigued. The pilot's mouth hung open in shock at how casually she had dropped that suggestion—he respected the hell out of both of them and didn't want to mess up their dynamic, but he found himself nodding in spite of himself. Kaidan chuckled and placed a gentle hand on Marina's shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze as he nodded as well. She smiled, her hazel eyes sparkling in delight as she took them both by the hand, and led them from the cockpit to her quarters. The lock had barely engaged when the last of her garments hit the floor, Kaidan and Joker's mouths going dry as they took her in, their eyes travelling up and down her curves. Marina smirked, unashamed.

"This is your show. Tell us what you want."

Marina perched on the edge of the bed, leaning back on her elbows. "I want you two to kiss."

They nodded slowly and took a deep breath as they turned to each other, Kaidan leaning down and brushing Joker's lips with his own. It only took a few seconds for their walls to come crashing down, their bodies curving into one another, Kaidan teasing Joker's lower lip with his teeth. They both growled low in their throats, the sound laden with desire and sending a shiver down her spine. Their hands began roaming up and down each other's sides, their chests pressed together, erections grinding against one another as if their hips had a mind of their own. Joker gasped, one hand clutching at the fabric of Kaidan's shirt as their tongues tangled together, his other hand fisted in Kaidan's dark curls. Her lower lip disappeared under her teeth, a warm wetness settling between her legs. Aroused, Marina licked her lips as she watched them, her body on fire. Spreading her legs, her left hand delved between her legs, her entrance already slick with arousal, before pulling her fingertip upwards towards her clit and circling it lazily.

"Now touch each other." She panted, two fingers plunging inside her.

Kaidan slipped his hands between their bodies, hand stroking down Joker's chest and stomach, fingers brushing teasingly across the crotch of his pants, before dipping below the waistband of Joker's BDUs. Joker groaned, fingertips digging into Kaidan's ass and pulling him closer. They broke apart panting, pressing their foreheads together, Marina standing up and circling around behind them like they were her prey—and they kind of were. She pushed Joker back onto the mattress, worried about his legs if he stood for too long, and slid to the floor in front of him, the metal cold against her knees, her hands going automatically to Joker's zipper. After making quick work of his pants, she turned her attention to Kaidan's, ridding him of his slacks as well. Her fingers traipsed up and down the length of their shafts as she pressed open-mouthed kisses to each of their erections in turn, tongue snaking out from between her lips to tease them, gently sucking at the skin, before she stood slowly and leaned over Joker, her bare ass brushing against Kaidan's cock behind her and making him hiss.

Cold hands disappeared under Joker’s shirt, making him groan as she pushed it up his torso, nails gently scraping the skin under his chest hair, lips following the path of her fingers. Tugging his shirt off over his head, she kissed him briefly, before straightening up as she turned, her fingers already twining in the fabric at the hem of Kaidan's shirt. When they were both completely naked, Joker on the bed, Kaidan standing with Marina sideways in the middle, she took both their erections in hand, fingers traipsing up and down the length of their shafts, giving each of them a playful tug. Kaidan and Joker groaned in unison, hips arching forward and pressing themselves into her hands, their cocks pulsing against her palms. Curling her hands around their lengths, pumping them slowly, movements strong and deliberate as her hand glided smoothly up and down and around their crowns squeezing as she pushed back down to the base. She gripped them tighter, causing their hips to surge forward, both men pushing their cocks through her tight fists. Kaidan growled in delight

"Marina, wait...can I taste you?" Joker breathed as he thrust into her hand, having been fantasizing about touching her for far longer than he cared to admit.

She laughed and nodded, as he covered her hand with his, pulling it off his shaft and sliding to the floor at the foot of the bed. Marina perched at the edge of the mattress, leaning back on her elbows, spreading her legs and exposing her glistening folds to his gaze. Joker grasped her calf and draped her leg over his shoulder, as she beckoned Kaidan forward, pressing a kiss to Kaidan's crown, Joker leaning forward and dragging his tongue slowly up her slit, sending a shiver through her. Joker groaned, grasping her ass and pulling her closer, fingertips digging into her soft flesh, circling his tongue around the hood of her clit. Kaidan took himself in hand, tracing her lips with the tip of his cock, a wicked twinkle dancing in her hazel eyes as she met his brown eyes. 

The thick head of Kaidan's erection disappeared between her lips and she sucked lightly before releasing him. Joker moaned at the sight, swallowing hard, a shiver racking his body as her tongue danced across and around the head, pink lips opening to take him into her mouth all the way to the hilt making his hips jerk under her attentions at the same moment Joker plunged his tongue inside her. Kaidan wound his hands in her light brown hair, pulling his hips back and surging forward, fucking her mouth to the same rhythm of the thrusts of Joker's tongue into her throbbing pussy. She flicked her tongue against Kaidan's slit, a dare in her eyes as she gently sucked.

Joker took himself in hand, stroking his shaft, movements slow and tantalizing and deliberate, stirring her up inside. Marina gasped, winding one hand into Joker's hair as the fingertips of her other hand dug into the flesh of Kaidan's ass, pulling them both closer, the three of them moaning in unison. Kaidan's crown bumped the back of her throat, Marina glancing up and meeting his gaze, smiling wickedly up at him around his cock. Blue licked his irises, hips stuttering and jerking as Marina swallowed around his tip, humming as she sucked hard. A contented sigh escaped Joker, eyes glazing over as he watched them, his throbbing cock leaking as he bucked into his hand, pumping once. Twice. 

Joker dipped one finger and then another inside her, placing a gentle kiss on her clit before flicking it teasingly with the tip of his tongue as he thrust his fingers into her slowly. A shiver ran through her, the tiny licks speeding up and causing her eyes to nearly roll into the back of her head. Draping one of her legs over his shoulder, Joker buried himself in his task, teasing her mercilessly with tongue, lips, and fingers. Marina felt her toes curl and her thigh muscles tighten, hips canting invitingly and begging for Joker to devour her, fingers twisting in the sheets. Kaidan bent down, cupping her breast gently and smoothing his palm over her erect nipple, drawing small circles around it with his thumb, before rolling the sensitive bud between forefinger and thumb as Joker closed his mouth over her dripping sex and sucked hard, tongue flicking teasingly at her clit.

With a strangled cry, Kaidan tensed and emptied himself in her mouth, a dribble of white sliding from the corner of her mouth as she swallowed. Joker moaned at the sight as she sucked Kaidan off, his hand gliding smoothly over the head of his cock, squeezing the shaft and pushing back down to the base, his own orgasm claiming him suddenly, white coating his fingers as Kaidan's cock left her mouth with a satisfying pop. Marina licked her lips, thumb wiping the missed drop from her chin, meeting her tongue as it darted from between her lips to collect the drop. Grasping Joker's hand in hers, she brought it to her lips, taking each of his fingers into her mouth one at a time and sucking them clean as Joker sucked her clit between his lips and tugged gently. She came apart on a shiver, the room turning blue in her biotic flare, Joker's tongue chasing the aftershocks of her orgasm, kissing and licking and nibbling.

Panting they collapsed together on the bed, a mess of entangled limbs; the three of them together just felt so perfect, so right.

"...Wow…" Marina breathed, as the two men scooted closer, draping themselves over her, each one cupping one of her breasts.

Kaidan and Joker both smiled and leaned in, kissing her temples as they lay there catching their breath.

"That was amazing." Kaidan mumbled against her skin, hand sliding down her body and slipping between her legs to toy with her clit, making her let out a small gasp.

"Yeah. Better than I could have dreamed." Joker added, catching her earlobe between his teeth as he drew small circles around her nipple with his thumb—his fantasy had paled in comparison.

Her whole body lit up, the two of them already gearing her up for round two, but something was nagging at her; she caught both their hands in hers, pausing their ministrations. "Wait."

"What's wrong, Princess?" They asked in unison, grinning at each other over the undiscussed nickname—apparently more in sync with one another than they'd realized.

"Well, you both indulged me, when I wanted to watch you two get each other all hot and bothered—which was the sexiest thing I have ever seen, by the way—and then we did what Joker wanted, but Kaidan you haven't had a chance to fulfill some fantasy you have."

Not to mention she had only had Joker's fingers inside her and she wanted more, but she wanted them both to be comfortable with her and with each other first. Because now that she'd had both, she didn't want to go back—didn't want to have to choose between them. Kaidan flushed pink, mumbling something under his breath—inaudible over the blood pounding in her ears—as he looked away, unable to meet her eyes. After everything they'd just done together, _now_ he was embarrassed? That was absolutely adorable. She caught Kaidan's chin in her hand hazel eyes meeting brown as Joker nuzzled her neck, his whiskers tickling her.

"I didn't quite catch that." Marina teased, leaning in and pressing a brief kiss to Kaidan's lips. "And I am absolutely okay with anything."

"I'd like to fuck Joker while he fucks you."

Marina gasped, jaw dropping as her mind turned Kaidan's suggestion over and over, heart hammering in her chest; she'd never wanted something more than she wanted that—wanted these two men. Joker grinned as he propped himself up on his elbow, both their wicked fingers still toying with her, teasing her clit and making her squirm as he and Kaidan leaned over her, lips meeting in a brief kiss. Joker was still reeling from the two of them even letting him join in the fun, the three of them shocked at how right this felt, being together. There was so much caring and respect mixed with the desire it was hard to think straight.

Joker nodded. "I'm totally down with that."

"On one condition." Marina reached across Kaidan to rummage in the drawer of the nightstand, the action bringing her breasts snug against his side, ass rubbing Joker's crotch; both men groaned at her touch.

"Name it and it's yours, Princess." Kaidan replied.

Marina held up the small bottle she'd retrieved. "I get to get you both ready."

Kaidan and Joker inhaled sharply, blood rushing south just thinking about it, their cocks standing at full attention in mere moments.

"Well shit, if that isn't the fucking hottest thing I've ever heard." Joker breathed. 

She motioned with her finger for Joker to roll over onto his stomach as Kaidan sat up, kissing his way down the back of her neck. Joker did as he was told, Marina stroking the bare flesh of his backside, hand kneading and massaging his ass and making him relax before warming the lube between her hands and slipping them between his cheeks, prying them apart as Kaidan cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples with his fingers. Marina leaned against Kaidan, her back against his chest, humming contentedly and letting herself get lost in his teasing caress as she teased the highly sensitive tissues of Joker's anus, using the tip of her finger to trace around the rim before pushing her finger deep inside his ass. Joker shivered, a hiss escaping through his teeth as she added a second finger and then a third, fingers scissoring inside him, stretching him deliciously. Her fingers moved in and out of him, Joker moaning as he pressed back towards her, chasing the sensation, and feeling empty when she withdrew, turning her attention to Kaidan, his beautiful brown eyes darkened with lust because of their display.

Marina smiled and took his erection in her hand, letting the weight of it rest in her palm—it was so warm and soft, while still being hard as steel. Her fingers closed over him, pumping slowly, hand twisting around his throbbing cock and gliding smoothly over the head, squeezing his shaft and pushing back down to the base, maintaining a vice grip as she massaged the oil into the soft flesh. Joker pushed himself up onto his elbows, blue-green eyes flashing with desire, as he watched them, trailing his fingers up Marina's leg and dipping them between her legs to toy with her clit. Her eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as she arched her hips toward Joker's seeking fingers, Kaidan growled in pleasure, hips surging forward, pushing his arousal through her tight fist and urging Marina on. She squeezed his shaft harder, hand moving faster, Kaidan feeling himself gasping for breath, his orgasm near.

Smirking, she ran her hands over both men's muscles, coiled tight and begging for release as she pushed them back to escape their touches. They were all too close to the edge, and she wanted them to finish as one—a beautiful climax to bring them all together.

Marina winked and rolled over onto her stomach, her mouth falling open on a gasp, as Joker clambered to his knees behind her, teasing her slick folds with the head of his erection. Kaidan positioned himself behind Joker, Joker grasping her hips and lifting her hips to his...he fit himself against her, paused for what felt like an eternity, and pushed into her, slowly as Kaidan wrapped his arm around Joker's waist, holding him still as he entered him. The three of them moaned in unison, Joker pressing a trail of kisses down her spine, Marina's nails raking across the sheets as Kaidan rocked his hips into Joker's and sending him deep enough to reach that perfect spot within her, and coaxing a soft curse from her throat.

Joker's hands covered hers on the mattress, with Kaidan's hands curling over both of theirs, fingers twining together. The intensity of Kaidan’s rhythm increased, Marina moaning and leaning forward, her breathing ragged as she pressed her chest to the mattress, ass in the air, Kaidan's thrusts driving Joker harder and deeper inside her. Her toes curled, thigh muscles tightening as her eyelids fluttered closed, the sheet rubbing against her nipples, heart fluttering in her chest. Lifting their linked hands, Kaidan guided them between her legs, the three of them teasing her clit and bringing her to orgasm, the two men following her over the edge. Sated and sweaty, the three of them disentangled themselves from each other, laying back together on the bed.

"I could definitely get used to this." Joker panted.

"I think this is the start of something amazing." Marina mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Kaidan and Joker, bringing them in close and inhaling the scent of their sex.

"I think so too." Kaidan replied, he and Joker linking hands on Marina's chest.

Joker felt the blush staining his cheeks—what had started out so awkward had turned into something so beautiful and wonderful.


End file.
